Sapphy's Awesome Drabble and Oneshot Place!
by cutiedogsapphire
Summary: Sapphy here will write oneshots or drabbles to whatever pairing you like, just review and tell me the pairing and prompt. I accept yaoi, yuri, incest, het.[SasuHina, DeiSaku, NaruIno, KibaShino, KakaGai, SasuSaku, NaruSaku, KibaHina, ShikaHina, ect]
1. SasuHina Yes

**A/N: Hey! I decided to act like my friend and post this. This is a place for little oneshots and drabbles. I'll take any kind of request,I need to get more noticed here so yeah,this could work. I can take Yaoi,Yuri,Incest,and Het. So please,review and request something all i need is a pairing and a prompt.**

---

_Yes_

pairing:SasuHina requested by myself -

A simple answer to many simple questions,but can the simple yes mean anything more then what its supposed to mean?

She had answered yes when he asked her. It started with the simple yes,but it changed. She was indeed happy that she said yes to the raven-haired Uchiha,he had asked her one day when she was training,if she needed help training. She in turn answered yes to his help,but made sure by asking if he meant it. He said yes. To many people yes is just a simple word to answer simple questions,but to them the word _yes _sparked something new,something no one noticed between them as they trained,morning to night,dawn to dusk. Barly ever talking then the simple,"Are you ready." with the answer,"Yes,you?" and the reply,"Yes."

Normaly that wouldn't be the best answer,it was too simple,too quiet,which was why it suited them oh too well,for yes was all they needed to find what they weren't even looking for,the only problem is,will the answer remain _yes?_

---

**Well,thats all for this one. Please request,I cant wait if you do **

**Sasuke: Yes you can**

**Sapph: Shhh,they dont know that... --Hits Sasuke in the head--**


	2. DeiSaku Lick

**This is a request from my friend TheFoxGirlKitsune ****(who beta-ed this P)****. Its a DeiSaku so enjoy, I hope you do too, and if I die over the summer I already blamed **_**Zech.**_

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters_**

---

Lick

pairing: DeiSaku

The Haruno girl was always a girl of action. Who knew _this_ action could cause so much on the poor 16-year old girl.

It all started when she was on a mission. She had turned the corner just to be kidnapped, a hand covering her mouth so she couldn't scream. Her first step of action was to gross out the dark figure in the dark coat with red clouds on it.

So she licked his hand, hoping he'd let go, but something happened. Instead of pulling away like she hoped, it _licked her back_. In all her life she had never had a hand lick her. Sure, it was childish to even lick his hand in the first place, but in situations like this she felt it needed to go the distance.

When they got to a corner, the figure let go ,and took his hand away from her mouth. Sakura had one thing to say, and it came out without her thinking about it.

"Can I have another lick?"

---

**Kitsune dont kill me! Im not all that good,but I tried see seeeeee Im proud that I found something in my mind to write well hope you enjoyed it.**


	3. NaruIno Blond

Heres a request for my friend lizzielol, she requested NaruIno, so here I am trying to make it happen, so yeah here it is.

Disclaimer: Kishimoto usually kills off his characters, so Im going to get him to kill off Neji and I'll revive him thus him being mine, other then that no I dont own Naruto

---

Blond

NaruIno

Everytime they walk the streets they were the first to notice, people would be minding their own business, but then they'd turn and there they were, they were first to notice because no matter what time of day it was, blond was always the first to stick out. Naruto and Ino always walked together, thus earning the name of the 'Blond idiots' the name was created by Kakashi and Sakura, both to know of the relation of NaruIno first. They didn't like the name, but coming from Kakashi and Sakura they knew it was better then most names.

Thus let the blond couple walk the town, everyone would stop what their doing just to look, their blond hair sticking out as they walked hand in hand across Konoha everyday, some people thought it was for the better, Sasuke thought it was for the worst, I mean c'mon, two blond idiots walking around town, he decided to train at home.

But--we're getting off subject, NaruIno, another name by their friends, made by Shikamaru because he used their names and put them together, they were always together, showing everyone to have a nice blond day.

Yes... Have a Nice Blond Day...

-------------------------------

**That was alot harder then I thought it would be... My brother was making jokes on the subject, saying things like "James BLOND!" or "BLOND with the wind" so yeah he was having a nice laugh.**


	4. KibaShino Teamwork

**This is a request from ****shinolover626 who wanted a KibaShino one. Im too nice, here ya go. A special thanks to TheFoxGirlKitsune who helped beta this**

---

Teamwork

KibaShino

Every good team had to have great teamwork. Who knew these two did just that? Sure, Team 8 had three members, but sometimes Hinata was not there to help out, too busy with family to notice one thing about her team. When Hinata isn't around to train, Kiba and Shino had to go on their own, which after a while wasn't so bad.

Actually it was exciting, even the people who knew them never noticed more then what was happening. Sure they had great teamwork, but why? Was there a reason to this, or was it just there?

No, there was something more to them then just teamwork and being teammates. No one will ever notice the relationship between them, the bond they shared with no one but themselves. Yes, teamwork only happened when the two know exactly what the other thought. Kiba and Shino were always side by side, working hard to help the other out, one day maybe more people will notice the difference, the way they look at the other, the way they know so much about the other,

Sure, they'd feel sorry for not telling their Hyuuga friend--but maybe one day she'll see more to them then just _teamwork._

--

**Wow, Im good with short things, I hope you liked it shinolover626 I tried, I never thought much about these two, so here ya go**


	5. KakaGai Contest

This a request for missionquestthing, remember everyone when you put in a request tell me the prompt I cant always think of one XD

Disclaimer: Hmm I wonder if Kishimoto would mind me digging up Deidara and giving him to my friend...oh hi, I dont own Naruto

---

KakaGai

Contest

Everyone knows that the two most conpetitive guys in all of Konoha were Kakashi and Gai. Even though Gai was more excited on the matter, but still Kakashi never said no to any of his callenges, people think its because of his pride and not wanting to lose, too bad they were wrong, Kakashi didn't care if he lost or won, all he cared about was the person he was facing. Even if it was a fight to the death, or just a lap around the village, he always accepted.

Gai was always happy to face his rival in battle, he claims hes ahead, but who knows how many times Kakashi let him win, or when Gai would slip up and lose, they helped each other, and that was important, well to them atleast.

Everyone failed to notice the connection between them, not even Lee knew of Gai's thoughts, he only thought it was only competitive like they let on for them to believe, but no, its not only that.

It was something far greater.

-------------------------------------------------------

**Is it me or do I make them too short, Hmm I never thought of KakaGai before XD I guess Im learning new things, I hope you like it missionquestthing I did the best i could.**


	6. SasuSaku Ice

This was requested by myself because I need some more chapters up so people will read it .

Disclaimer: I own Naruto...wait yeah i wish I meant that, ok Im coming clean I dont own Naruto so yeah I can only wish I could snuggle Naruto and Sasuke at night, damn I so need some plushies...

---

SasuSaku

Ice

Its like ice when you glare at me, I only try to help, but you glare ice as I try to get close. That time, with Haku, I thought I lost you, but you came back, I was happy, but broken. Broken because you can never feel the feelings that I have for you. You always turn your back on me, even your best friend, so why should I care, I'm used to this, but then why...why must it feel like your freezing me with your stare, I'm freezing here without you, but I still feel cold when your around. Should I...give up? Or should continue to chase the dream of having you.

Back in the Chuunin exams, when Orochimaru got you, and I was left to help, you were so cold as I held on to you for dear life. You were in pain, but I couldn't save you, or even stop it from hurting, the pulsing in your neck, I knew then that you were going to change. Revenge took over your body and I couldn't stop it, I tried, but it wasn't enough.

Remember when I found you before you left, I guess no matter how I try you will always leave me, for we share different feelings. You love revenge, and I love you, we'll never go together.

And for that, you are just_ ice_ to me.


	7. NaruSaku Realized

Heres another request from lizzielol, yes I accept more then one request, so yeah sure review again with a different pairing and I'll put it up.

Disclaimer: I dont own Naruto. Nope, not at all.

---

NaruSaku

Realized

Ever since I was twelve years old I was in the same team as him, but was I too blind to see how much he truely cared. All my life I listening to my innerself and went for Sasuke, I thought he was the one I loved, but then why am I crying right now. Naruto was always there, he was there to save me countless times, and all I ever did was scream and yell that it was Sasuke and not him, but I was wrong.

How long have I been wrong about myself.

I want to change so much each and every day, I think that I need more work because Sasuke won't even share a second glance at me.

But how many times had Naruto looked at me, and realized how much he loved me?

Countless...

He loved me, but I loved Sasuke, but now that both are gone, what do I do?

Who am I crying for?

Have I finally realized who to love?


	8. KibaHina Puppy Love

You know, Im trying so hard to get these out, so please someone review and help me get more out .

Disclaimer: I dont own Naruto, one can only wish.

---

KibaHina

Puppy Love

Dogs can only do so much. Akamaru was only a dog of character. He barked, he had fun, and he got two of his teammates together.

Puppies are just supposed to be cute, dogs are only to be loyal.

Then how did Akamaru, a simple dog, get Kiba and Hinata together?

It happened so fast, Akamaru got hurt one day when Shino was on a mission, leaving Kiba and Hinata to take care of him, together.

Kiba noticed how much Hinata loved her teammates, dog or boy, they were all equal.

Then was it fate that Kiba asked Hinata out, and for her to say sure?

Only the dog knows.

And thats why they called it, _Puppy Love._


	9. ShikaHina Clouds

Here I am again, this is no request, and I'm sorry to all those people who made requests that I havent answered yet, I just have this in my head and its not going away, so might as well post it. Oh and please, when you request a pairing, please put a prompt and possibly what you want the story to be about, such as humor/angst/drama or anything, even fluff.

Disclaimer: **:Is curled up in a ball: They're mine, all mine... :people come in: Time to take your shots, crazy lady. :Looks up at them: BUT THEY'RE MINE!!!!!!!!**

Sakura: Sapphire doesn't own Naruto :walks away:

---

ShikaHina

Clouds

Beautiful days such as this were never a waste to the local cloud watcher. Shikamaru never once went a day without looking at a cloud, it relaxed him, it helped him forget about the pressures of being a Chuunin, but what if someone were to show up next to his cloud gazing spot, and sit next to him?

Hyuuga Hinata was always stressed, weighed down by pressure of being a heiress, she needed time alone, away from the other Hyuugas and even her teammates. So what better place to go but to exactly where Shikamaru was.

"Can I sit here?" she asked timidly, Shikamaru nodded, not even bothering to look at her. His gaze was fixed on the clouds above. She seemed quiet enough, he decided he liked this girl.

Very much.

He moved his gaze down to the girl next to him, he knew the girl, she was from his class, he might be lazy but when it comes to names he wasn't as lazy.

"Hinata." he stated, not meaning to say her name out loud, he was just seeing if that name fitted her.

She looked towards him, "Yeah?"

"Want to watch the _clouds_ with me tomorrow?" he shyly looked towards the clouds again, hoping for an answer, she was quiet, he wouldn't mind.

Hinata smiled sweetly, she never knew Shikamaru, he was never open for open conversation, she only nodded, the words, "Sure" escaped her mouth silently.

The clouds drifted slightly, moving on towards another direction, there was no need to talk, the two said it all.


End file.
